A mistake called Icy
by Icy630
Summary: Stitch's thoughts for an expeirment 630 soon turned into a dream which then turned into a reality and then an adventure.But soon secrets will come as Stitch and 630 grow closer and closer from friends to more and soon they have to face their worst fears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A mistake called Icy

Stitch lay on the floor holding 3 basic crayons, red, blue, and green. Out lay a paper which has stayed blank in front of him for an hour. "Stitch, I'm home!" A familiar female voice shouted as the door opened then shut.

Stitch immediatly threw the crayons onto the ground and he ran over to Lilo. "There you are!" Pleakly suddenly started yelling at Lilo and Stitch. "I was starting to get worried that you would miss my special recipe of

doggie foodeh dish!" Pleakly said. Stitch looked at the clock and saw it read 6:30 PM. _I wonder why Jumba hasn't created experiment 630 yet...,_Stitch thought. Lilo looked at her fluffy blue friend and saw he was

obviously getting ideas about something. "So who would like it now! Opps... I forgot the toothpaste!" Pleakly shouted as he ran to the kitchen. "yuck! Well I should probly go practice my dance" She said as she walked

upstairs. Stitch just stood there for a while and stared outside the window curious at what Jumba was doing in there. A grin came across Stitch's face when he saw what he wanted. A small little yellow flash came from

Jumba's lab which had immediatly gotten Stitch's attention. Stitch was just about to walk out the door when he heard something. "Little monster would you like some?" Pleakly asked as he came out with a pot with a

yucky greenish colored liquid which very much resembled puke. "nogga!" Was all Stitch could say as if he was getting his shots at the vet. Stitch ran out the door and into Jumba's lab acting like it was just an accident.

Stitch had no idea why he was so obsessed with an experiment 630. _Yuck! I can still smell Pleakly's food or thing... yeah thing from here! _Stitch thought as he went further into the lab. Stitch smiled when he saw

Jumba. Stitch was just about to run next to Jumba when Jumba shouted. "626!! Please to be leaving now! Jumba is eh.. making suprise! For eh teaparty!" Stitch tilted his head then nodded and said "Ih" He ran out the

door with a huge grin spread across his face. _I know what that suprise is! I know what the suprise is!_ He kept thinking all night until it was time for him to sleep. Stitch jumped into his bed still with a smile. His eye lids

were falling over his eyes and soon a black haze came in. The black haze soon turned into beatiful Hawaii in the morning. The birds were chirping and a slight breeze came down on Stitch's fur. Stitch smiled and

stood in that one spot for over 2 hours. _When is he gunna call me!_ Stitch thought to himself. He then crossed his arms and thought all his hope was gone and this was just a trick... maybe there wasn't gunna be a 630

perhaps 630 is just a myth but oh indeed he was wrong... so so wrong... He was about to walk away when suddenly he heard what he was waiting for... "626! Please to be coming here!" Stitch smiled and ran over


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A mistake called Icy

Stitch was so wrapped up in getting to Jumba he had forgotten if this was a dream or not... was it? Stitch just walked out of the lab confused. _Where's Jumba?_ He asked himself. _Stupid dream... this is a dumb thing_

_to want! _Stitch growled as he ignored the constant calling of his name. Stitch smiled when soon his Hawaii haze turned into a black haze then a blured vision of Lilo's room. He felt someone's arm lifting his blanket off

an brushing against his fur. His blurred vision turned into his best friend, Lilo standing over him with a worried glance. "Stitch... are you ok? All last night you kept whimpering , that you need love or something" Lilo

asked. Stitch shrugged and jumped out of his bed and ran outside into Jumba's lab. Stitch knew why he was saying that in his sleep. He was a little depressed ever since Angel left him for 627 or Devil as people call

him. Stitch stood right before the container pod which was usally glowing when and expeirment was made. "626! Was looking for you for suprise!" Jumba said. "ih!" was all Stitch could say. "let the suprise begin!"

Jumba said as he held down a switch. The container pod flashed a light blue and soon smoke filled the lab and then with one more flash it all disappeared and out came the suprise... experiment 630 just like Stitch

expected. Stitch stared at 630. _It's a she! _He thought. 630 was exactly fluffy like Stitch... she was basicly Stitch's colors reversed except with more fluff and her ears were dark blue with purple markings on them. She

had to short annteneas which curled and she had a fluffy bunny like tail. Stitch didn't notice her wings until last. He kepts staring at her black shiny eyes which brang a blue shine in them which stared back into his

eyes. Stitch didn't know how to feel... it wasn't bad... it wasn't great... he was confused. He placed his hand on his head and felt like he was going to throw up. _I've never felt this way..._ Stitch thought to himself.

630 pressed her small little light blue paws on the glass and she then stared at Jumba. "626... 630 isn't very evil... I just gave her the powers to force anyone to do anything, fly, and freeze things... she is just

basicly clone of Stitch except with a little more kick and spices." Jumba said. Stitch ignored him and just stood there with his hand still on his head trying to prevent his head from spinning in circles of confusion.

630 then pressed her little twitching nose against the glass eager to get outside. "Oh no 630! You must stay in there! You still have evil in you... you also think you have the same purpose as Stitch... "Ih" 630 replied

silently as she sat back down against the glass. Jumba then plugged in a wire into her container. A lazer shot into it and 630 then shrieked in pain and fell down to the ground. Stitch flipped around and didn't leave.

"626... don't you want to leave?" Jumba asked. Stitch ignored him and walked over to the pod. The lazer had finished and 630 lay there on the ground. Stitch gasped and stayed there for hours until her eyes blinked

open and the blue shine came back. She was suprised to see Stitch there standing there with his nose pressed against the glass staring into her eyes. 630 finally spoke up. "Are you 626?" She asked. A few

moments of silence came and 630 was afraid Stitch couldn't talk. "Noga... mega Stitch" Stitch finally said. "and you are?" He asked. 630 drooped her ears and turned around. "I don't have a name..." She sighed.

Stitch felt her sadness... he remembered when he felt the same way... no purpose... no love... nothing. _poor experiment_ ,He thought.There was 5 minutes of pure silence and 630 had thought Stitch had left her all

alone in the darkness and despair. _She is cute and fluffy! Wait... that was random... I could call her... Clouds? Mint?... Bob?... noga Icy!!!!!!!!!, _Stitch thought "your name is... Icy!" Stitch stammered. Icy perked

her ears up and looked at Stitch. _Usally Lilo is the name person but this time Stitch did it!, _Stitch thought. _He gave me a name! Icy! I love it... it's just so nice, _Icy thought to herself. She smiled secretly and

finally spoke up "Stitch?... are we friends?" She asked. Stitch paused for a few seconds. "Ih!" He finally said. Icy smiled. She new this was the start of a new friendship... or more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A mistake called Icy**

**The next morning Stitch lay in bed the covers still wrapped around him. Stitch had the pillow over his eyes as the morning sun rose and the shine from the rays leaked through the windows into **

**Stitch's eyes. He heard footsteps racing down the hallways... like aways... he heard Nani nagging at Lilo about finishing her oatmeal... like always... he heard slipping and sliding against the cold**

**tile floor... like alw... wait a second... this is new... What ever the thing was, it pounced on Stitch and jumped up and down on him repeating. "Come on Stitch wake up! wake up! wake uuuup! You**

**promised to show me around town! Member?" The thing said. Stitch suddenly knew it was his hyper friend, Icy. He opened his eyes and pushed Icy off him. "Hey!" Icy moaned as she fell to the floor.**

**Stitch wiped his eyes and stomped off to the bathroom still in a sleepy daze. Icy crossed her arms and followed. "Oketaka... lets go" Stitch mumbled still half asleep. Icy blinked a few times then **

**knew what she had to do. She ran into the bathroom and hid in a pile of clean towls. Stitch dragged himself across the floor when he noticed something wasn't right... he was missing something...**

**but what was it? _What am I missing?_ Stitch thought. _Of course! Icy must still be upstairs! _Stitch thought. He walked upstairs still very tired. "Icy... where are you" He said as loud as he could for now.**

**Icy giggled in the pile of towls then got out silently and jumped on the door knob and slowly opened it... "ICY!!! WHERE ARRRRRE YOOOOUUU!" This time Stitch said pretty loud. Icy then from the **

**opened door lowered her body and prepared to pounce. "Icy! Wh..." Stitch started. Icy leaped up and pounced on Stitch shouting "Here I am! Lets go!" She shouted. Stitch pushed her off then **

**started off downstairs. Icy followed with her ears drooping down. Stitch and Icy reached the door... "BOO!" Stitch shouted. Icy jumped and screamed. She sat there on the ground looking hurt for**

**a few seconds then burst out laughing. Stitch smiled and opened the door and continued the tour of the island. The sun shone over Hawaii and a light breeze came down and flew around them **

**like a bird. Today was going to be the first day of something new.**


End file.
